Foreva In My Heart
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: Hermione discovers something that could change her life...something that would shock everyone...something,.. that could kill her. Would Draco help her to defeat her fears? Or would these two continue to live in the tradgedy?
1. New Beginnings

Darkgoddess17- Hello readers! This is my first Harry Potter Fic. Please don't be cruel!!  
  
Disclaimer- No own Harry Potter, they belong to J.K Rowling, although I wish I own Draco sigh)

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Yay! Finally a HP fanfic!! Aren't you all thrilled??  
  
All- O.o  
  
Darkgoddess17- I am more used to writing Anime, but I think I'll try this out.  
  
Draco- You are doing one on me and Mudblood???  
  
Hermione- Watch your mouth ferret boy.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Oh dear. That's all got to change when I'm finished with you...  
  
Mione & Draco- O.O

* * *

Chap 1 New Beginnings  
  
"Mione! We are going to shopping, do you want to come with us?" asked Mrs Granger from down stairs.  
  
"No thanks mum. I promised Ron and Harry that I would meet them later in Diagon Alley!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Okay then, we'll leave some money for you on the table to exchange for your wizard money dear." Mrs Granger said "Have a nice day!"  
  
Hermione chuckled. Another year. But only this year it would be different. It is her last year in Hogwarts and she has just received the letter telling her that she has being chosen as Head Girl.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her layered hair, now with blonde highlights has being tamed down by some muggle hairdresser, and her teeth are now perfectly white and straight, thanks to her parents and Madam Pomfrey. But the only thing that's changed are not just her hair and teeth. Her body has filled out in the summer, having curves in all the right places. Not very dramatic curves, curves just right for her slim yet athletic figure. Beach has also helped on her skin tone, making it more tanned than it is before.  
  
Hermione whistled a tune while doing her hair. She pulled it into a casual pony tail, with a few bumps. Casual Elegance her mum called it. She opened her wardrobe and took out her outfit of the day which consists of a blood red singlet top, a black miniskirt complete with a pair of black, knee high boots with thin heels. She put on her dangling butterfly earrings and a matching necklace. She checked her reflections one more time before going down stairs.  
  
Hermione looked around the room, making sure that everything is locked before grabbing a hand full of Floo powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley" She yelled in the fireplace before flames enveloped her in a fire of green.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)  
_  
"Draco dear, We have to go now!" said Mrs Malfoy to her son.  
  
"Yes mum." Replied Draco as he gelled his hair.  
  
Draco sighed. Final Year. Final year at Hogwarts. So many happy memories were kept there. Hogwarts is his true home, and no this cold mansion he lives now. He has always wondered if he was born into another family, life would be different.  
  
Life filled with fun, warmth, love and without her. That thought made Draco sigh again. She has beaten her once again. And his dad had made sure that he would never forget it, another year of a mudblood beating a proud pureblood at school.  
  
Draco took in his figure. He looks good, he has to admit. At 6 foot 4, with toned muscles from Quidditch, most girls would swoon at the sight of him, but he doesn't care. Not much anyway.  
  
Draco gave his reflection one last glance before stepping out from his bathroom to greet his day.

* * *

_(Diagon Alley)_  
  
Hermione walked through Flourish and Blotts, looking for her new books when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see her two friends, both half a head taller than her grinning.  
  
"Hi...How was your holiday?" asked Hermione as she hugged her friends.  
  
"Pretty good, and I guess you can say yours went pretty well too." Said Ron, indicting her change of looks.  
  
"Went very well" said Harry, agreeing with Ron.  
  
"Just thought to change my image a bit you know..." Hermione laughed.  
  
The trio talked about their holiday and upcoming school.  
  
"So. Which one of you has being made headboy?" asked hermione.  
  
Both shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, Mione. It was none of us. Maybe it's Dean?" offered Ron helpfully.  
  
Mione frowned, but quickly smiled again.  
  
"Never Mind, I will figure it out at school." Hermione said brightly, "now enjoy our day while we can.."

* * *

_(Later On in the day)_  
  
"Hey Mione, We are going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Want to come with us?" asked Harry.  
  
Mione made a face. "No thanks, I just remembered that I need to buy something else anyway. I will meet you two at the Three Broomsticks after you are done?"  
  
"Sure. See you then." Said Harry and Ron as they made their way to the.  
  
Hermione sighed. Obsessions with Quidditch. Even though she, herself likes quidditch quite a lot, and is also quite good at it, she still doesn't get their obsessions with it. Hermione moved around the shop, looking for a book she missed out on the list.

* * *

Draco walked around the shop, looking for his school books. His parents has given him enough money to buy he whole shop.  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed the upper side of his arm. It still hurt from yesterday. The day he received his letter saying that he has came 2nd out of the school. But his dad didn't strike as hard as before, probably because he was made head boy.  
  
Draco found the book he was looking for and reached out for it. Another hand from the side of him reached for the book as well.  
  
Their hands touched, sending a shock of electricity.  
  
Draco looked on the side to see who the other person was. He was fully shocked when he saw her.  
  
"Granger?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione spat out.  
  
Draco somehow became all flustered on the inside.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy. Do not be intimidated by her again. You are a Malfoy for heaven sake." His mind screamed.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and spoke coolly.  
  
"The Malfoy name is not for you to call Mudblood" he said before grabbing the book and walk off.  
  
_HERMIONE's POV_  
  
Damn. That stupid ferret.  
  
Thinks he is so superior to everybody else just because he is a pureblood.  
  
Well, he and his blood can go to hell for all I care. To me. He is just pure rude.  
  
But then, he does seems o look somehow quite different from last year...  
  
More..taller? More..cute?  
  
Stop Hermione you are going crazy. Now let's go and find Harry and Ron before you turns Psycho.  
  
_END OF HERMIONE's POV_  
  
"Screw her." Said Draco under his breath "That stupid bitch. Just have to mess up my day."  
  
"Hey! But she looks much better since the last time you saw her right?" his angel half answered.  
  
"Maybe, but she is still a mudblood." His devil half said.  
  
"But, c'mon. You know that blood isn't everything. You only try to believe that because of your father.  
  
Draco walked away, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Draco?" his mother called out to him, motioning him to join them.  
  
Draco sighed and walked towards them, forgetting about the feeling.  
  
"Yes mother?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Father has gone due to some...business of his, and I need to go for a formal lunch so you'll be okay having lunch here and apparate back home am I right?" his mother asked.  
  
Her mother's eyes looked worried and somehow troubled though, but Draco did not pay much attention to that.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes mother"  
  
His mother let out a tight smile and kissed Draco's cheek before apparating with a small "pop".

* * *

"Mione?" Mrs Granger's voice came through the crack of her room.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermoine looked up from her book and took the earplug out of her ear.  
  
"We are so proud of you for making head girl at you school Mione." Mrs Granger said.  
  
Hermione smiled as she pulled her mum into a hug. The daughter and mother talked for ages about various things.  
  
"Mione." Her mother said taking out a wrapped box. "Here are our present for you for making Head Girl."  
  
Hermione ripped open the package and stared at a book.** "**_The Great Bloods Before Downfall**"  
**_  
Hermione stared at it in awe. She can't believe it. Her mother had brought her a magical book!  
  
She throw her arm around her neck.  
  
"thanks Mom. You are the best parents anyone could ever have!" She said happily.  
  
Mrs Granger suddenly looks uncomfortable.  
  
"Mione....We...we are....we..." Her mum stuttered unable to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Never mind. You get some sleep. Big day ahead of you darling." Mrs Granger finally said.  
  
Hermione looked at her mum weirdly but listened to her anyway.  
  
Mrs Granger took a long look at the girl sleeping on her bed.  
  
"Yes. Your parents would definitely be proud of you... Celeste Hermione... Malgratto." Mrs Granger whispered before closing her bedroom door.  
  
TBC

* * *

Darkgoddess17- That was...not a very eventful chapter...  
  
Hermione- Huh? What was that about?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (mysterious glint in eye) You'll see...  
  
Draco- What's up with my mother?  
  
Darkgoddess17- The same thing that's wrong with Hermione's mum.  
  
Darco And Mione- What! (asking)  
  
Darkgoddess17- So cute, you two are even begin to talk together.  
  
Draco And Hermione- What! (A What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-)  
  
Darkgoddess17- That.How you said What all together. That was cute..  
  
Hermione- (Stares at Authoress)  
  
Draco- I think she has gone Psycho.  
  
Hermoine- I think so too.  
  
(The two looks at each other and screams)  
  
Hermione- We just agreed on something!  
  
Draco- I know! That was freaky! We must be going Pyscho too!  
  
Hermione- I think so too!  
  
(stares again)  
  
Draco and Hermione- Ahhh! Someone help! We are going crazy!!  
  
Darkgoddess17- Hehe. Told you those two are cute together...Now, You probably thinks what the hell is this but I tell you, this will be much better afterwards. So if you don't want to endure more of my craziness, please review! Or I'll have to toast Draco or Hermione! So please review!!!  
  
(Draco and Hermione still screaming about Pysho ness).... 


	2. Unexpected Agreement

Disclaimer- No own, no sue.

* * *

Darkgoddess17- Hello again! I am once again here to bore the crap out of you!!  
  
Draco- Happy Happy Joy Joy.  
  
Hermoine- (flatly) That's wonderful dear.  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Nodding) I thought so too.  
  
Draco- Can we get started this century?  
  
Hermoine- Oh look. Someone actually enjoys the craziness..  
  
Draco- I just want to get this over and done with. Got a problem with that? (Challenges Mione)  
  
Hermoine- Not really (Stares back at Draco)  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Typing furiously) (A shot of electricity came between Draco and Mione's eyes.)  
  
Draco- What the hell was that!  
  
Hermione- Exactly! What was that!  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Shrugs) I was only making the effect you have on one another obvious.  
  
Draco and Mione- We have absolutely No attraction to each other.  
  
Darkgoddess17- Which is why I need to make your attraction obvious.  
  
Draco- O.o  
  
Herimone- She is nuts.  
  
Draco- I reckon...  
  
Darkgoddess17- Never mind. You two do your job while I do mine.  
  
Draco- and what is that?  
  
Darkgoddess17- (Smiling) Making your lives hell!  
  
Hermione- ....yay..?

* * *

Chap 2 Unexpected Agreement  
  
"Mione?" Asked Her mum. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes mum!" Hermione yelled upstairs.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermoine murmured to her trunk. Immediately, the trunk began flowing downstairs by itself. The school has given permission for students in 5th year and up to use magic during holidays.

* * *

_Meanwhile_  
  
"Draco darling, see you again during next holiday!" her mother said, waving to him "or..or maybe sooner.."  
  
Draco looked at her mum weirdly. He didn't get that but thoughts of that vanished when he once again stood in front of his school express train.  
  
Draco sighed as he saw his two friends, walking towards him.  
  
Hermione settled down in a rain carriage, waiting for Harry and Ron.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to the little jewellery box that her mum has given her before she kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Take good care of it. It is yours now." Her mother had said.  
  
Hermione opened the box and gasped when she saw a beautiful necklace staring back at her. A silver butterfly with tiny ruby studs carrying a small "M", the necklace is silver and is very dainty.  
  
She stared at it, wonder why her mother would give her a necklace like this, and why there is a "M" on it and not a "H". She shrugged, putting I away back into the box, thinking that the "M" probably stands for Mione.  
  
"I shall keep you in here for another day" Hermione whispered as she pat the box.  
  
The door to the compartment suddenly opened as Harry and Ron stepped in.  
  
"Hey" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Hi" Hermione replied, moving her bag so Ron can sit.  
  
"So..Figure out who the head boy is yet?" Asked Harry, clearly seeing the eyes of Ron who is staring at Hermione like a puppy dog.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, but I'll know soon enough I guess." Hermione sighed as she stood up after glancing at her watch.  
  
Harry and Ron looked confused.  
  
Hermione laughed as she explained to them.  
  
"Just that the headgirl and headboy are meant to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall" Shrugged Hermione.  
  
"Okay then. Goodluck. Keep your fingers crossed that is not some one like Blaise." Harry yelled as Hermione opened to compartment door to step outside.  
  
"I'll! Thanks!" Hermione smiled back.

* * *

Draco looked around the empty carriage. He shrugged, and sat down on one of he seats, facing the windows.  
  
His thoughts wandered back to how mysterious his mum had being these two days. Something is not so quite right..something that involves him, obviously.  
  
The sliding of the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around, expecting to see McGonagall to step in. Instead, a familiar looking girl poked her head in to check if anyone is here.  
  
Draco growled at the girl. Of course, the smart mudblood had being given the role of Head girl.

* * *

Hermione poked her head in the carriage to see if any is there. She was met with a glare from Ferret boy.  
  
"You are head boy?!?" Hermione asked in shock.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"What? Aren't I good enough to match your superiority mudblood?" Draco Sneered.  
  
Hermione sat down at one of the seats opposite to Draco and glared at him. The two continued to challenge eachother with heir stares until Professor McGonagall stepped into the carriage looking hurried.  
  
"I apologise for being late. I was occupied at some other uh...business that I must attend to." McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione politely smiled as Draco snorted.  
  
"Okay.." McGonagall started "I guess you two already know eachother and I want you two to Cooperate with eachother this year to make sure that our school goes in order."  
  
McGonagall stared at the two who were still glaring at eachother. She sighed.  
  
"Look Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. I know that none of you are happy with his arrangement but we have all decided that you two are probably the best students to be given this role" McGonagall said. "Now..I don't want any troubles this year between you two."  
  
Still no response from the head girl and boy.  
  
Mcgonnall breathed out in frustration.  
  
"Okay...How about I offer you two both 100 points each to your house if you two cooperate with eachother as good as you possibly can and prove to the school that Two houses can put aside their difference and be friends?" McGonagall finally said.  
  
THIS got Hermione and Draco's attention.  
  
"Co-operation....yes...I will co-operate as long as Malfoy does" Hermione said slowly. "But..what do you mean about...be friends?"  
  
"Co-operation is cool with me as long as I get my points" Draco sneered "But no way am I going to b friends with Granger."  
  
"No one wants to be friends with you Ferret." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Look you two. You two don't have to be all over eachother, just...politely talk to eachother sometime in the public places. No fighting and no insults at public places...that's all I'm asking. Can you two do that?" McGonagall said.  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded reluctantly but not before glaring at each other.  
  
"Good." McGonagall said in relief. "Now, let's get your jobs sorted."

* * *

Hremione walked to her common room tiredly. It's probably about 1 in the morning .After she has finished her round of patrolling she had decided to just "take a look" of what her fellow Griffindors were doing. That kind of ended up in partying for 3 hours.  
  
She closed her bedroom door and removed her school uniform. She grabbed her undergarments and pajamas to get ready for a shower.  
  
Hermione tiredly opened the bathroom door to walk in, but was met with a half naked Draco brushing his hair.  
  
Hermione screamed as Draco growled at her. She slammed the door close. She waited till she heard the door click on the side to open the bathroom door again.  
  
Stepping into the huge bathroom, Hermione was careful not to slip. She looked around.  
  
"Wow.." She whispered in awe.  
  
The bathroom is as big as her head girl's bedroom. Filled with faucets, taps and a big bathtub that could almost be used as a swimming pool.  
  
"I shall leave you for another day" Hermione whispered to the tub as she undressed and stepped into the shower.  
  
Draco lay awake in his bed listening to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He thought about what had just happened and smirked.  
  
Drao doesn't know how long he lay awake there, but he eventually fell asleep, Dreaming about someone with a butterfly Necklace with a huge M on it.

* * *

DG- Boring chap isn't it (sighs)

Draco- (nods) Very.

DG- Sorry readers, not very eventful at first but the plot would move along in the next few chapters! Please review! Flames welcome!!!

Hermione- Who would review for your little sotry anyway? (smirks)

Draco- Hey! No one is allowed to smirk! Smirking is my specialty!!

Hermione- (dryly) Well, Sor-ry, your highness (smirks)

DG- Hahahaha (laughs as he two continue to fight) Anyway, readers! Please review!!!


	3. Public Humiliation

Disclaimer- I no own HP or any characters. They all belong to the oh-so- great JK Rowling. So, dunt sue.

* * *

Draco- Can you hurry up? I need to meet Pansy after this.  
  
Hermione- And I need to see Ron after this!  
  
DG- Really? I was going to let you two go late today...but since you just said that, I think maybe I will change my plans.  
  
Draco- O.O ..Oh my god...She actually have a heart..?  
  
Hermione- (Breathe sigh of relief) Thank you DG. Thank you so much.  
  
DG- (Continues on) I shall just make you two don't leave today! (brightly)  
  
Hermione & Draco- (Falls over, anime style)  
  
DG- (Turns to readers) Thank you all those who reviewed! Glad you like the plot so far. I know my grammar sucks so bad.. but please bear with me here and be patient!! Thank you everyone!! .  
  
Hermione- Can we start...Please?

* * *

Chapter 3 Public Humiliation  
  
Hermione stretched and yawned as she greeted the morning sun. She looked out the window and saw the birds chirping outside ever so happily and the Whomping (??) Willow tossing ever so gently.  
  
Hermione got out of bed and walked lazily towards the bathroom, yesterday's fiasco came back into her mind. She cringed at the thought and actually knocked before entering the bathroom this morning.  
  
After she finished her showering, Hermione brushed her teeth while thinking about what she have to do today. She never actually knew how hard it is to be Head girl and how many responsibilities the position need to tend to.  
  
She dragged her feet out form the bathroom and into her room. She looked around. She never actually got to observe her room properly yesterday because she was so tired. Now that she look at it, her room seemed like heaven. Her room was decorated in Griffindor colours, naturally, and looked especially warm to be in. The bed looked so soft..and would look really good if it was uh..tidied up a little.  
  
Hermione hurried herself in making her bed to get the day started. She chose a pair of dirty hipster jeans to match her pink off shoulder top. She put her uniform over the outfit and brushed her hair lazily.  
  
"If all these late nights keep up, I would never get a good night's sleep" Hermione muttered as she putted on her hoopy earrings.  
  
She took one last glance at her room before leaving it. She is ready for the day.

* * *

Draco splattered some water on his face to clear his head in the shower. It didn't really work. He did his usual routine with his hair and walked back to his room with clean breath, face, and hair. He heard the front entrance of the common room swoosh and he knew that the little mudblood is already out the door.  
  
He took out a pair of black baggy cargoes and a hooded green top out from his wardrobe and got dressed. As he put on his uniform, he thought about the dream he had with the girl with the necklace.  
  
Draco took another look at himself before going out the door. He's ready to get those house points.

* * *

"Hey Mione! Over here!!" Ron waved above the heads of Griffindor table.  
  
Hermione smiled at the red headed person. She joined Harry, Ginny and Ron at the table. Harry has his arms around Ginny's shoulder. Hermione smiled. She knew that Harry's heart has being quite broken when Cho Chang left him, but she guess Ginny was the key to recovery.  
  
Hermione helped herself to the foods on the table. She was so hungry that she could eat a horse.  
  
"What do we have first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think it is Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Potions with Slytherin." Ron answered through mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Did your parents teach you how to talk when eating Weasley? I can tell that they did a very good job." Sneered Draco as he went past the bunch.  
  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"Harsh Potter. Maybe you shouldn't get pissed off so easily, aren't I right, Hermione." Draco said as he put his hands on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
If looks could kill, Draco would be dead 500 times already. Ron is shooting Draco death Glares and Harry is posed to attack.  
  
"Mal..." Hermione started.  
  
"100 points Granger.." Draco murmured to Hermione.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Draco" Hermione started again, this time getting surprised stares form the people around her. "Would you please go? It is your turn to Patrol this morning."  
  
Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Alright. See you Poter, weasley..and..Hermione." Draco smirked as he walked to his table.  
  
Hermione breahed a sigh of relief as she watched him go but that relief was soon replaced by desperation as her friends glares burned a hole in her back.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Asked Ron angrily.  
  
"um.." Hermione's eyes darted as he slowly nibbled on a piece of toast. "What was What?"  
  
"That!" harry said as he pointed to the backview of Draco. "He called you Hermione. You called his first name. What is going on Mione?"  
  
"Um......"Hermione fumbled for words "We..decided to call a truth since we need to co-operate with each other?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked satisfied with the answer but Ron was still pissed. None of them had being too happy when Hermione told them that she would be sharing a common room with their biggest enemy. Especially Ron.  
  
"If that git dare to touch one piece of you hair I shall curse him to Antarctica and Back" Ron had said.

* * *

Transfiguration went without much of a hassle. But she was getting more and more weird glares from her fellow Griffindors as Draco says hello everytime he sees her.  
.........................................Potions...............................................................  
"Good morning Class" Professor Snape said as he set his papers on his desk. "Today we will be doing the Reavelage Potion. Can any one tell me what that is?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, as usual, but her hand were also followed by a lazily raised one from Slytherin.  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked to his star student.  
  
"Reavelage potion is used to reveal a person's true side, Good or Evil and his or her true heredity." Draco answered.  
  
"Precisely. 10 points to Slytherin." Snape said. "The potion could tell the goodness and evilness of the person form his blood and also his/her true heredity. In a shorter term of words, the Reavelage person is just a potion to show one's true self, one that maybe even the person themselves does not know."  
  
Ron snorted and Snape glared at him.  
  
"Do you find any of these funny Mr Weasley?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"Not at all Professor." Ron said, trying to smother his giggles.  
  
Snape continued on. "I have written the ingredients and methods on the board. Pair your selves up please."  
  
Harry and Ron moved immediately together. And Dean moved towards Hermione.  
  
A shout broke out form the other side of the room.  
  
"No, I don't want to be your partner Pansy. Get off me!" Draco yelled as he struggled from the grasp of Pansy.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape asked. "Alright. Thomas, Parkinson, you go together. Malfoy, Granger you two work here."  
  
Pansy grumbled as Dean growled but the two moved to the other side of the room anyway and Hermione was left with a smirking Draco.  
  
"How was your day Hermione" Draco smirked and tried not to laugh.  
  
Hermione growled at him.  
  
"Is there any problems Miss Granger?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"No..None at all Professor." Draco said "Can you pass the herbroot please Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, Draco" Hermione said, catching on the game.  
  
Snape looked totally baffled and he left the two alone.  
  
Draco and Hermione burst out laughing. All the people in the room turned to look at them, and they were given weird stares from their own houses.  
  
Hermione muffled her laughters and continued to chop her ingredients.  
...................................................................................................................  
"Alright class. We shall leave these potions for another week and then we can test them." Snape said at the end of Class. "Your homework is to write a 3 foot long essay on Reavelage and their properties and uses. You may go now."  
  
The entire class groaned and Draco sighed as he gathered up his things. Potions had actually being fun, for once. Unexpected. He looked at the other side of the room and saw Hermione packing her things up as well. She looked up and into his eyes. Draco smirked at her and walked out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the day went with Draco smiling at Hermione whenever she sees him and calling her "Hermione". Ron is now getting very pissed and angry. The whole Griffindor is wondering why the two worst enemies are acting Friendly with eachother.  
  
At last, Hermione just could not stand it anymore. She waited for Draco to come down to dinner in the Great Hall, and dragged him behind the door to talk to him.  
  
"Someone is in a hurry." Draco smirked. "Don't worry baby, we've got all year to build on our relationship."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Look, can you please don't do that smiling thing whenever you see me? And I know we promised McGonagall that we'll be civil and be "Friends" But I rea...,"  
  
"What Granger, aren't you happy with all the attention I've being giving you?" Draco sneered.  
  
Hermoine snorted.  
  
"Just look Malfoy. We shall not insults each other, but we don't need the whole 'Hi Hermione" Thing. Okay?" Hermione tried to keep her temper.  
  
"Okay okay. Keep your voice down." Draco said. "Unless you want the whole school to know that You, Miss Perfectionist is hiding behind the door with the bad boy of Slytherin? Bad ideas that might give some people you know."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione whispered coarsely "Stop bei...oomph."  
  
Hermione was pushed against Draco as the door pushed her more closer.  
  
"What.mmm..!!!." Hermione started but Draco put the only thing he can on Hermione's mouth to muffle her voice.  
  
"Let go!" Hermione whispered angrily as Draco letted go of her mouth. "What was that for?"  
  
"Someone was here Granger, D you really want the whole world to know that you dragged me here and hide behind this door? I need to shut you somehow. But since you were on me, that was the only thing I can do to shut your mouth." Draco said before going form behind the door and into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was left standing behind that door, touching her lips, where Draco had just kissed her.

* * *

DG- ..What do you think.  
  
Hermione- Ewww...I mean...EWWWWW..  
  
Draco- (Disgusted look)  
  
DG- (shrugs) Sorry. Need to have some kind of action between your two.  
  
Draco- This story is going no where.  
  
DG- This story is not going to be a 10 chaptered one. It's going to be longer than that. So as I said, please, be patient.  
  
Hermione- Watever, can we just go now?  
  
DG- (happily) Nope! We shall celebrate another chapter, well done. (Takes out wine)  
  
Draco- O.O ..Look like we really are going to be here all night..  
  
Hermione and Draco-..NOOOO!!!!!  
  
DG- (happily) If you don't want Hermione or Draco to suffer my craziness, please review!!! I could..i could..i could give you a cookie!!! (Smiles hopefully at readers)  
  
Hermione- Please review!!!! (Get dragged by DG to dance) 


	4. True Heritage

Disclaimer- I don't own! Please don't sue! Thank you! Heheheeh! I am crazy!!! (Rambles)

* * *

DG- Welcome back everyone!!! Had fun last chapter?  
  
Draco- (Mean glare)  
  
Hermione- (growls)  
  
DG- (Smiles) Calm down everyone! It wasn't THAT bad...  
  
Draco- (Snorts)  
  
DG- What would you do if the person you've hated for the past years suddenly said they like you?  
  
Hermione- I would freak, and then kill myself.  
  
DG- (nods)..That's a good idea.....(Goes and kills herself)

* * *

Chapter 4 True Heritage  
  
"What took you so long?" Ginny asked as she helped herself to a plate of food.  
  
"Head duties.." Hermione shrugged as she sat down at the dinner table. As she sat down, she caught Draco's eyes and he smirked at her.  
  
Hermione smirked back.  
  
Ginny noticed Hermoine's weird behaviours and looked back to see who hermoine had being smirking to. She noticed Draco's grin on his face and turned around.  
  
"Okay..What is going?" Ginny murmured to Hermoine's ear "Not only he had being super friendly to you today, but you had being Smiling..no, Smirking to him!. Mione never smirks!"  
  
Hermione smiled at her. "No, you see, I pro...." She started but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"Nuthing" Hermoine said as she resumed her eating. As Ron went back to his chattering about Quiddich with Harry, Hermione quickly murmured to Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight. The password to the Head's tower is "Mud ferret"" Hermione murmured.

* * *

Hermione trudged slowly back to her Tower, her feet aching so badly. She has finally finished her round of patrolling.  
  
As soon as she entered the room, she heard voices. Hermione quickly silented her steps and hid behind the curtains.  
  
"You cannot be serious mother." Came Draco's voice behind a door."But ..she cannot be!"  
  
Hermione listenened carefully.  
  
"No Draco..I know this is a bit hard to believe, but she really is their child. And she really is betrothed to you."Came a second voice which Hermione thinks would be Draco's mothers. "She would have being in the same house with you if she was brought up with her true parents!"  
  
"What happened to them though?" Draco asked. "They couldn't just have left their child to a muggle family!"  
  
"They..." His Mother started but ended abruptly "Don't worry about what happened. You just need to know that she is not a mudblood. Her blood is as pure as ours, and she was and still is betrothed to you now that we've confirmed she is still alive. You may Not, under what circumstances ever, call her a mudblood, again!"  
  
Hermoine listened with her eyebrows furrowed. For some strange reason, she thinks they were talking about her.  
  
"But Mother!" Draco started but was cut off by his mother.  
  
"No buts Draco. Her father and your father were extremely good friends before they died..a horrible death and we shall help her to understand her true heritage." His mother said calmly.  
  
"But..Does she know about this?" Draco challenged.  
  
Hermione heard his mother sigh and the sound of a chair being pulled out to sit on.  
  
"No...At least...I don't think so..." His mother said. "And Draco, don't go and announce it to her that you know Hermione Granger isn't the person she thinks she is either! She needs to find out by herself!"  
  
After hearing this, Hermione was fully shocked. They know something that she doesn't know...Something that concerns her and her family.  
  
She was interrupted by te sound of the door to th common room opening and a moment later, Ginny's voice came through the door.  
  
"Hermione! You there?" Ginny asked loudly.  
  
The confused look in Hermione's eyes became a look of terror as Draco and his mother rushed out from their door.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco, who's harrowed eyes showed only anger.  
  
"Were you" He seethed "Listening to our conversation all along?"  
  
Hermione could not get a word out. She stood there, struggling to make some sort of sound.  
  
"I..a.ju..I...ge..I.ju..ju...ca..I..." Hermoine stuttered.  
  
Draco's eyes challenged her to say something.  
  
"Draco.." his mother said quietly. "Don' frighten the poor girl. I think she had just found out something that she shouldn't yet have."  
  
At this, Hermione found her voice.  
  
"What shouldn't have? I shouldn't have found out about my heritage? About my true parents? About my blood?" Hermione challenged was a raised voice.  
  
"Don't you DARE raise your voice at my mother Granger!" Draco shouted.  
  
"DRACO" His mother demanded but her eyes turned soft again as she turned to look at Hermione. "Celeste, I..."  
  
"Hermione." Hermione said. "I am called Hermione. Not celeste!"  
  
His mother shook her head. "No darling..You are called Celeste...You are called Celeste, Hermione Malgratto. You are not a Granger Celeste. You are..a Malgratto."  
  
Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh.  
  
"Yeha sure I am going to believe that just because a Death eater said it!" Hermione said angrily and coldly.  
  
"In case you haven't realized yet Granger, your true parents were death eaters Too!" Draco shouted.  
  
There was a long silence which followed after. Narcissa sat on a chair while Ginny looked totally confused and startled.  
  
"What..?" Herimone said in a coarse whisper.  
  
"I..." Draco said, realizing his mistake. "I said...."  
  
"My Parents would Never, be a filthy death eater like Your family MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Granger! Your parent's are not the nice dentists anymore! They were not your real parents! You're real parents are Death eaters!" Draco Yelled back to her, his eyes blazing anger.  
  
"Draco.." Narcissa said quietly. "Celeste...Hermione.....Why..don't you ask your foster parents?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco's mother.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't believe you people...I don't believe you at all. My Parents now are my true parents..They are not Purebloods, and they are definitely NOT death eaters!" She said coldly with a cold laugh.  
  
"You may say that dear...but you don't believe it yourself completely...It doesn't hurt to ask you know..."Narcissa said as she placed a little jar of floo powder on a table.  
  
Hermione looked at the jar..then at the Malfoys. She walked towards he jar slowly as if afraid I would jump up and bite her.  
  
She took a tiny amount in her hands and walked towards the flames.  
  
"Granger's" She said at last as she threw the powder into the flames.

* * *

Hermione gingerly stepped out of the flames at the Granger's. She looked around. There are lights upstairs. She stepped quietly up the stairs and into her parent's room.  
  
Her parent's stopped as they saw her.  
  
"Hermione!" Her mother said, surprised. "How did you get back? Why aren't you at school? Did they kick you out? What happened?"  
  
Hermione shook her head at those questions.  
  
"I just want to ask you...." Hermione said. "Exactly...Who..am I?"  
  
Her Father let out a nervous and tight laugh.  
  
"You are Hermione Granger of course..who else would you be?" her Dad said.  
  
"Darling....I think..I think it is time she should know about her parents." Mrs Granger said quietly as she sat on the bed.  
  
"come here Hermione..." She said, as she pointed at a drawer. "Look in there...take out the papers and the box."  
  
Hermione did that and sat next to her foster mum. She opened the box and was surprised to find it filled with moving pictures, a Hogwarts Year book and some jewellery made out of exquisite gems and stones.  
  
"So...all they said were true..? Hermoine said ins a whispery voice. "I really am a pureblood?"  
  
Mr Granger nodded gravely.  
  
"Your parents were a good friend of one of my friends..." Mr Granger said. "They knew they couldn't keep you because the wizarding world would soon catch them..So they give you to us to look after."  
  
"Are these my parents?" Hermione asked quietly, pointing to a photo of a woman and man, looking so in love together and so happy.  
  
"Yes." Mrs Granger said quietly."Those are your parents Hermione. Those are the Malgrattos."  
  
"What..is..my real name Mother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You name..." Mr Granger said "Is..Celeste, Hermoine, Malgratto."

* * *

DG- Sad chapter isn't it. (Sighs) I really do think hat I cannot write HP.  
  
Draco- I Agree (Nods furiously) Does that mean you can just go and leave m alone?  
  
DG- (Smiles) Nope! Not a chance!  
  
Draco- (sighs and slumps away.)  
  
DG- Please keep the reviews coming! I like reviews! I like reviews as much as I love food. ..talking about food...(Goes looking for food) 


End file.
